El tren
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una vivencia personal, que lo hace reflexionar sobre muchas circunstancias del pasado. Dedicado a Celeste Nobilis y a GunsAndMinds


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

EL TREN

Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.

Odiaba los viajes largos, siempre lo había dicho. En sobremanera, sobretodo por tener que soportar largas y aburridas horas, sin hacer mayor cosa que estar sentado y mirar a través de una ventana. Esperar por el carrito de comida o simplemente por un pésimo servicio donde olvidaban echarle la correcta cantidad de azúcar a su café.

Quizá exigía demasiado. Quizá ya había envejecido y se volvía quisquilloso. No podía precisarlo con detalle. Negó con la cabeza al segundo sorbo de té y dejó de beberlo. Sabía pésimo.

Permaneció sentado, viendo nada más que valles y veredas. Le hubiese gustado usar su magia, pero no le simplificaba la vida. No en ese preciso momento ni en esa circunstancia.

Miró a su alrededor. Un largo tren con compartimientos revestidos de papel tapiz rojo con rombos negros. Un arreglo victoriano de la época y unos curiosos vitrales que dificultaban la visión hacia los pasillos. Una larga cama y una mesilla de noche. Un pequeño clóset.

Algo bastante lujoso, pese a su mal servicio.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Ya había dormido tanto, que no tenía deseos de volver a soñar. Y aún el viaje no terminaría.

La noche caería pronto. Viajaba a otro país, tenía cosas que hacer. Se sentó en la cama una vez más y tomó su saco. Afuera, muchas personas charlaban y cenaban. Esperaba que la mayoría se fuera, pero eso no ocurriría nunca. A no ser, es claro, que hubiese una estación intermedia.

Pasó entre jóvenes en los pasillos. Algunos se demostraban su amor, efusivamente. Otros, simplemente intentaban algo que con solo verlo, simplemente dejaban de hacerlo.

Agradecía haber quemado esa etapa.

Caminó hasta el compartimiento comedor y se sentó en la mesa más alejada que encontró. Ir de Inglaterra a Escocia representaba diversión, si el motivo era turismo. Pero su motivo no divertía en absoluto.

Desplegó un periódico local y otro escocés. Mientras leía, había notado la poca diferencia entre las noticias.

Siempre lo mismo.

Estando sentado, la mujer que se encargaba de la cena se acercó a él. Le preguntaba qué deseaba que le sirviera en la mesa. Meditó en silencio ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? Mientras pensaba, miró a dos personas que se sumaban a la cena.

A una de ellas, le pareció haberla visto antes. Era una joven alta y delgada. Con el cabello casi rizado, la mayoría era liso. Unos carnosos labios rojos y una mirada altiva. Portaba un largo vestido negro como la noche y un brillante collar, de lo que parecían ser diamantes.

No supo por qué, pero su mirada no le gustó. ¿Tenía mucho maquillaje? Bien, qué sabía él de mujeres.

— ¿Señor?— dijo la joven que atendía las mesas y él, despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

— Traiga el pescado— le dijo y la mujer asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Continuó pensativo, mirando hacia la mesa.

¿Por qué sentía haberla visto antes? Dio un sorbo de una copa de brandy que habían servido en su mesa y continuó mirándola. Ella parecía aburrida, simplemente apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Mientras estaba mirando hacia la ventana, el hombre, su acompañante, tomó rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella trató de separarse de él, pero él la había obligado a mirar.

Con rectitud, lo miró y no se atrevió a voltear la cabeza en ningún otro momento. ¿Por qué eso le sorprendía en sobremanera? No supo por qué, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Parecía suplicar por algo.

¿Qué podría hacer? No entendía nada.

La cena terminó con un pescado insípido y con un contorno aburrido. ¿Por qué se quejaba tanto? Quizá era su edad. Aunque había probado mejor comida, en otros lugares.

Se decidió caminar hacia su compartimiento. Se encerró allí y se quitó los zapatos. Se sentó en la cama y meditó. Pasó la mayor parte de esa cena, mirando a una desdichada mujer que de un momento a otro, se había levantado con la excusa de que iría al baño. Lo pudo oír. Y seguramente, se había echado a llorar. Eso parecía sentir su rostro.

Quizá la asociaba con alguien equivocado. Tenía los aires de Hermione Granger, también. Pero cómo podría ser eso cierto. No tenía idea. Parecía estar con un hombre importante. No dudaba que ella pudiera, pero sería mucha coincidencia.

Mientras intentaba dormir, escuchó un golpe seco y abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, cuando otro golpe seco se escuchó. Abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y caminó por el pasillo. Todos dormían, eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Algunos regresaban sin tacones y zapatos, ebrios. Mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos, notó que algunos miraban hacia abajo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué había en el suelo?

Al llegar, notó a la misma mujer. Estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. De inmediato se inclinó hacia ella y la levantó del suelo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y notó que el "esposo" o "novio", lo que fuera, salía ebrio del compartimiento y con los pantalones apenas abrochados. No dudaba que hubiese intentado atacarla.

La miró con una sonrisa tajante y como un barco a la deriva, simplemente se alejó por los pasillos. Escuchó que cayó más adelante. Volvió a bajar la vista. Su cuerpo estaba cálido, estaba viva.

— Señorita.

Apartó su cabello de su rostro y miró el maquillaje que se había corrido. Tenía una grotesca imagen de una mujer. El collar estaba roto, no tardó en caer al suelo. Sus manos temblaban. ¿Estaba muerta?

Pasó largos minutos, esperando una respuesta. Despegó sus párpados, para mirarla. Parecía mareada, confundida. Se acercó a sus labios y sopló suavemente. Quería verla reaccionar.

Lo consiguió al poco tiempo y sintió, como trataba de aferrarse a él. Al abrir sus ojos, fue como si su cerebro hubiese hecho "clic" y le hubiese dado una respuesta.

Hermione Granger estaba allí. La sentó cuidadosamente y entonces, ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Como si no hubiese visto un ser humano en años. Sonrió suavemente.

Estaba herida. Su pierna estaba herida. No podía caminar y en su rostro, tenía feos moretones que intentaba cubrir con maquillaje.

Ella era la esposa de un importante político, que parecía descargar sus frustraciones con ella.

Su compartimiento era lo más cercano que tenía. La dejó allí y miró sus largas lágrimas negras, que resbalaban de sus manos. Escuchó con voz trémula, lo que ella le confesaba.

Su vida había ido de mal en peor, solo interesaba su cuerpo. No sus logros. En verdad, creía que su vida apestaba. Esa era mucho peor.

Había mencionado, que había estado tratando de pedirle ayuda con la mirada, pero él no lo había notado. Entonces, se sintió como el clásico imbécil. Luego de que se había ido, la había golpeado más de lo que ya estaba y había regresado ebrio a su compartimiento.

Había querido violarla.

— ¿Por qué se quedó a su lado?— preguntó y ella sonrió suavemente. Intento que no sirvió, por que sus labios estaban rotos y ardía, dolía.

— Él iba a hacerme daño, a matarme. Tiene el poder.

Se sentó en la cama, a mirarla. Ella no hizo otra cosa, que bajar la vista. De forma automática, no miraba al rostro de ningún hombre. Y él, tuvo una reacción impropia de sí mismo.

La abrazó en silencio, mientras ella lloraba. Su cuerpo frágil, pareció derrumbarse al mero contacto de alguien familiar.

— Por favor, no me deje— escuchó, que susurró sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

— No volverán a tocarla. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Y la dejó dormir. La dejó allí en su compartimiento. No lo olvidaría, sus sábanas ya estaban manchadas de su sangre.

Y antes de dormirse a su lado. No había otra forma, simplemente salió de su compartimiento. El hombre seguía en el compartimiento de comedor. Bebía un largo vaso de Whiskey y su corbata estaba por caer al suelo. Caminó hacia él, mientras éste le daba la espalda.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y el hombre se dio la vuelta. Severus Snape, le derramó el vaso encima y el hombre, se levantó dispuesto a discutir. Sin más, simplemente asentó un puñetazo en su rostro. No necesitaba varita para eso. Lo miró caer sobre la mesa y rodar sobre sí mismo.

Por supuesto, terminó bajándose en una estación intermedia. No se le permitió regresar.

Pero se bajó, con Hermione Granger. Se bajó con ella, por que no la dejaría bajo sus manos. Ningún hombre, debería golpear a una mujer. Siquiera aunque fuese una asesina. Y entonces miró por primera vez, el brillo de sus ojos. No aquel brillo lleno de miedo, oscuro. Un brillo alegre.

Además. Estaban varados antes de Escocia. ¿Qué cosa interesante no podría ocurrir, estando su ex alumna junto a él? Obra del destino que ambos quedaron en el mismo tren.

Y ella, no tendría palabras para agradecérselo. Y él, bien quizá volvería a tomar viajes largos. Quién sabe, quizá alguien más necesitaría su ayuda.

__


End file.
